


A View From a Hillside

by Wendymypooh



Category: V (1983)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Maxwell is on his latest Anthropological dig, when he witnesses the arrival of the Visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A View From a Hillside

Robert Maxwell brushed dirt gently away from the exquisite facial features of the Upper Pleistocene woman he had discovered along the jagged hillside. His mentor and fellow Anthropologist, Arch Quinton, looked on as Maxwell continued to clear dirty particles away from the ancient face. He shared Quinton’s near giddiness at this latest discovery of theirs. 

“Oh my God!” 

Maxwell heard the exclamation made by one of the other Anthropologist’s working on the dig, but didn’t turn to see what the fuss was about. 

“Robert look at that!”

Something in the Scot’s tone made him look at the older man. Quinton was staring past his shoulder at something in the near distance. Robert turned his head to the right and felt his jaw drop open. He stared at the giant silver craft sliding smoothly across the sky toward their location. Instinctively, he pressed against the hillside, wanting to make himself as invisible a target as he could. 

He felt Arch press against his back, as a strange vibrating pulse reached his ears and sent a throbbing sensation running throughout his body. The incredulous sight before him sent countless thoughts running through his head. Who were they? Where had they come from? What did they look like? Were they friendly?

Mixed among those thoughts were ones centered on his wife and three daughters. Were they okay? Were there more UFO’s showing up around the world? Or was he, Arch, and the others on the dig the only ones witnessing this incredible once in a lifetime phenomenon? 

Suddenly, finding the Upper Pleistocene woman didn’t seem so important anymore. All that mattered to him was getting back to the United States. He wanted to be with Kathleen and their daughters in case the extra terrestrial’s were less than friendly. Obviously Arch and the others associated with the dig were thinking along the same lines as he was, because he heard Quinton directing the others to pack up so they could head back to their base camp. 

Several hours later...  
Robert thanked Arch fro the ride home as he hauled his luggage out of the backseat of the Scot’s sedan. As he headed up the walk of his house, Arch called out his goodbyes. At the door, Robert turned and waved, before opening the door, and hurrying inside. 

“Kathleen? Girls?” He called out from the entryway as he deposited his luggage on the floor and shrugged out of his coat. 

“Mom! Dad’s home!” 

Robert smiled as he heard his twelve-year-old daughter, Polly, yell out his arrival home from the living room. 

A moment later, Polly rounded the corner and threw herself into Robert’s arms. Robert hugged her tight. “Hi Polling.” 

“Oh Dad!” Polly sighed at his usage of her nickname. 

“Sorry, I forgot.” Robert kissed her forehead, a little saddened at her insistence that he no longer call her by the pet name.

“It’s okay,” Polly grinned up at him. “Just not in front of anyone other than family.” 

“That’s a deal.” Robert grinned back at her as his oldest daughter, sixteen-year-old Robin, joined them in the entryway. 

“Hi Binnacle.” Robin smiled at him. She, unlike Polly, didn’t seem to mind him calling her by his pet name for her. The two exchanged a hug. 

“Welcome home Dad. Isn’t it, like, totally out of this world that UFO’s are appearing everywhere?” She told him excitedly. “Isn’t it totally awesome?” 

“It’s totally something, alright,” Robert agreed. 

Polly rolled her eyes and headed back into the living room where she was watching the latest news coverage about the UFO sightings as part of her science homework for that evening. 

Kathleen made an appearance at last, carrying their youngest daughter Katie, who was bundled in a towel. 

“Daddy!” Katie called out in delight, struggling to get out of her mom’s arms. 

Robert took her squirming form out of Kathleen’s arms, settling her in the crook of his left one, as he and his wife greeted each other with a side hug, and a kiss.

“I’m so glad you’re home Robert.” Kathleen said. 

Robert read the worry in her beautiful blue eyes and knew he had made the right decision in cutting the dig shorty and coming home. Whatever happened next, they would face it together. Mindful of both Katie and Robin, Robert gave Kathleen’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I know. So am I.”


End file.
